


Friday Night Stories

by Eowima



Series: Spideychelle Week 2020 [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fairy tale retelling, Fluff, Gen, Kinda?, Peter Parker is a Good Dad, Spideychelle Week 2020, Spideychelle as parents, he's retelling a fairy tale, hope this fits in the category, sorry i'm trying to be clever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eowima/pseuds/Eowima
Summary: “Once upon a time, there was a crazy inventor living in a tower…”“That’s Tony, it has to be!”“Shut up Ben, that’s obvious.”“Annie Jones-Parker,language!”A Fairy Tale retelling, by Peter Parker
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Spideychelle Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796722
Comments: 32
Kudos: 55
Collections: Spideychelle Week 2020





	Friday Night Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm updating this while at work so apologies if there's any mistakes I'll proofread it tonight xD  
> But I just couldn't wait to post I'm so excited for you guys to read it!!  
> Hope you like my attempt at being clever xD this is a fairy tale retelling in the loose sense of the term I guess? xD

**Friday Night Stories**

“ _Once upon a time, there was a crazy inventor living in a tower…”_

“That’s Tony, it has to be!”

“Shut up Ben, that’s obvious.”

“Annie Jones-Parker, _language_!”

Peter _loves_ Friday nights.

When he was in high school, it was because May allowed him to go out and patrol until 1 AM because it wasn’t a school night. These days he still loves Friday nights because they’re not a school night, even though he hasn’t been in school for years.

Friday nights always see him getting out of work a little early to grab take-out on his way home. He knows for a fact that MJ loves those nights too. They take their time on those nights. They don’t rush bath time, they eat together in front of _Tom and Jerry_ , they don’t get pissed if someone spills. When bed time rolls by, when the kids are in pajamas, their teeth brushed and everything, Peter sits down on the floor between their two little beds, and he tells them a story.

At first it was kind of random, and he would even get lost in his own story sometimes – the kids still loved it though, but they’re an easy public to please really. Now he’s a lot better at it he thinks. Sometimes he even writes a draft of the story at work. MJ made fun of him once – now she helps him find good plot twists. She’s really good at it obviously, which really doesn’t surprise him one bit. They text about Friday stories all the time. They avoid talking about it at home, because they’re still not really sure to what extent Peter’s enhancements are hereditary, and they really want to avoid spoilers.

The kids have their requests too, for these stories. For example, Ben is currently obsessed with Rapunzel, obsessed as in ‘sleeping with his toy frying pan and pretending his Hulk plushie is Pascal’, so she’s been a recurring character in the stories for the last few months. Annie is getting older, turning 7 in a few weeks, so she doesn’t make her interests as obvious as she did when she was Ben’s age, but Peter knows for a fact that she’s very impressed by the Wakandan warriors of the _Dora Milaje_ , so he always makes sure to sprinkle some of them in his stories as well.

It’s one of his favorite job as a dad, to be honest. It’s not even a job really, when he thinks about it. In any case, Friday nights are his favorite nights – right after date nights every other week, because spending alone time with the love of his life is always _awesome_. No, he will not take criticism.

Tonight it starts off pretty classic. A crazy inventor living in a tower, neighbor with Rapunzel obviously. There’s a huge flood, and neither of them can get out of their towers. Ben suggests with his little voice that they should make a zip line in between their towers so they can still play together.

“Well aren’t you smart,” Peter exclaims, ruffling his son’s brown hair, “that’s exactly what the crazy inventor – let’s call him Anthony – thought they could do!”

“That way they can exchange food and other things too,” Annie says enthusiastically.

“That’s very good, helping each other out in difficult times, good job guys!” Peter nods, feeling a shot of pride in his heart. He hears MJ snorts near the door and meets her amused eyes. She always makes fun of him when he tries to add life lessons in his stories, but he knows she still deeply approves. “Anyway, so Anthony and Rapunzel quickly set the zip line in between the two towers” – Peter can almost hear his wife rolling her eyes, which brings a grin on his face – “and started sending each other messages and updates while they were stuck in their homes.”

“Rapunzel can send him cookies too because she bakes,” Ben supplies, offering his frying pan as some kind of proof if Peter had to guess.

“And then what happened Daddy?” Annie sighs, rolling her eyes at her brother. Peter knows MJ is holding back giggles by then, without even looking at her. Annie is so much like her, Peter thinks it’s amazing.

“A couple of days went by, and it was getting pretty boring to be stuck up there in their towers, so the crazy inventor decided that he needed to build a robot, or maybe even a _suit_ , to go out in the sky and see if anyone needed help in this crazy weather. He was a very good, albeit a little crazy, inventor, so in a matter of hours he managed to build a couple of iron suits that could fly. Anthony sent a message to his good friend Rapunzel, to ask her if she wanted to help him in his quest to help other in needs, and obviously she said–”

“Yes!!”

“– she said yes,” Peter nods, laughing at his son’s enthusiasm. “So Anthony flew over to Rapunzel’s tower, gave her the second suit, and off they went together. They were living in a great forest, and luckily most of the animals had managed to flee before the great flood arrived–”

“Hey, it’s just like that really old movie, _Winnie the Pooh_ ,” Annie whispers quietly.

“You’re right,” Peter winks at his daughter before continuing, “But some people still got surprised by the flood and had to climb trees to save themselves. And so that’s where Anthony and Rapunzel found the first person they would help during their quest. They spotted someone balancing themselves on top of a very big tree, but that someone was very big and very green –” at these words, Ben almost throws his Hulk plushie in Peter’s face, who nods with a large grin – “and obviously too heavy for the tree to hold for much longer! Oh no, they had to be quick! Anthony and Rapunzel flew at the green man’s help, and just as the tree was about to break, they grabbed his hands and hauled him up in the sky!”

Both Annie and Ben let out relieved sigh, and Peter glances at MJ to catch her fond smile at their kids’ reactions. Their gazes meet and he winks at her before going back to his story. He’d realized early on that repetitive structures where the kids’ favorites, so he talked on and on about how Anthony and Rapunzel helped people out thanks to their flying suits. Every time they would find someone, they would help them, then bring them back to their towers to keep them safe. They met a lot of very different and very amazing people during their quest, and once the flood receded they didn’t part ways just yet and decided to have a party first.

They laid out a very long table in the grass between the two towers, and so that’s how Anthony, Rapunzel and their new friends spent their evening. There was the Hulk, that they’d help out of his tree, then Ant-Man and all his ant-friends, who they had found in his giant form floating on his back, with all the ants clinging on him for their lives – that one makes MJ snicker, to Peter’s delight because he always loves to make her laugh. There were the Dora Milaje special force that had managed to build themselves boats with branches and everything, and also a giant tree named Groot that held onto six of his companions: a Footloose fan, a green lady with swords, a blue robot-lady, a very muscular being, an angry raccoon and a snail lady – that one both kids absolutely love, something Peter would make sure to tell Mantis next time they meet.

During their quest, Anthony and Rapunzel also met people that decided to join them, like a shiny lady that could fly super fast – “just say Captain Marvel Dad, everyone knows her,” Annie told him with one of her mom’s sigh –, a God of Thunder and his Valkyrie friend on her Pegasus – “so _cool_ daddy” – and even Mulan, an old favorite of Annie (and MJ) when they went as far as the Great Wall of China – yes, it was a very big flood, _ahem_.

They had an amazing party where everyone pitched in, and they all became very good friends. Anthony and Rapunzel would never forget the great flood, and how they went to people’s help and met friends that they would keep for the rest of their lives.

“The end.”

By the time the last two words escape Peter’s mouth, Ben’s little eyes are closed and he’s snoring softly, hugging his frying pan against his chest, his Hulk plushie stuck under his back. Peter gently saves Hulk from dying of suffocation, putting it next to the little boy’s head, then he tucks him under the covers and softly kisses his forehead with a whispered ‘goodnight’.

He then turns to Annie just as MJ finishes to hug her, and he helps her lie down comfortably on her pillow. “Goodnight my little Annie May,” he tells her quietly, smiling to himself when his daughter nuzzle her little nose in the crook of his neck as he hugs her. “Sweet dreams.”

“Thanks for the story daddy,” she manages in between yawns and eyes rubbing, and Peter kisses her forehead too.

“You’re welcome pumpkin.”

He meets MJ’s fond eyes as he stands up from the floor, and they both exit the room as quietly as they can, leaving the door slightly open as always. Peter makes a beeline for the couch and slumps down on it with a tired sigh. “Good one,” MJ tells him as she sits down next to him. He catches her smirk and rolls his eyes, holding out his arms to her with a pout. She doesn’t even hesitate and leans into his side, kissing him lightly on the cheek before laying her head on his shoulder. “I particularly appreciated Ant-boat and all his ant-friends.”

“Ha, I know,” Peter chuckles as he puts an arm around her shoulders and rests his cheek on top of her hair, thinking to himself she smells like home. “I was sure you’d like that part.”

“It was sweet. They loved it.”

“Yeah.”

“I loved it.” Her voice is barely over a whisper, and he smiles in her hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

MJ looks up enough to kiss him, on the lips this time, and Peter sighs happily.

Friday nights really are the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my daughter for being the inspiration behind little Ben :D I mean who doesn't like Rapunzel anyway right?
> 
> You won't see me tomorrow because that's my day off (sorry Meet Again After High School xD) but I'll see you again on Thursday with the Roommates AU :D
> 
> ♥


End file.
